


Across the Hall

by egosoffire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egosoffire/pseuds/egosoffire
Summary: Across the hall, Poe hears a scream.Basically, a cheesy drabble about nightmares.





	Across the Hall

The screams came from across the hall. Poe sprung to alertness. He had never been a heavy sleeper and years of working with the Rebellion had made it worse. He sprang to attention and pulled on his overclothes, before heading down the hallway. Where was that sound coming from?

Another, more strangled, scream escaped. It was from another one of the dormitories. He knocked on the door that the sound came from, but found that there was no response. So, he pressed the emergency open button. The door flung open and Poe ran into the room.

“Oh.”

In the bed, thrashing madly, was him. It was hard not to think of him as Kylo Ren, even though he went by Ben again these days. He sprung straight up and lashed out at the nearest thing, which was now Poe’s form. 

“Get away!” 

He took a blow to the face and backed off. Poe reached out and steadied himself on the man’s flailing pale arm. “Hey,” he said firmly. “Hey, wake up. You were having a nightmare.”

The deep brown eyes that opened up and looked at him were haunted, torn apart by pain. He gasped and sputtered. “Dameron.” He recognized Poe and then all of a sudden, Ben was no longer lost in his dreams. He was back on base, in his bed.

“I’m sorry for intruding,” Poe said, politely. “I heard your scream and I wasn’t sure what was happening.” 

Ben looked at him for a long moment, and then a glare crossed his handsome face. “I need you to leave,” he said, after what seemed like a long time choosing his words, facing the implications of being caught mid nightmare. 

Poe retreated. “I...I get nightmares too. I’m sorry.”

A small smile replaced the dark glare. “Sorry?” he asked. “You’re not sorry. Part of you thinks I deserve it. You’re right about that. I do deserve it. Everything I feel...everything that hurts is something I earned.”

“Maybe it is,” Poe said, taking a tentative step forward, “but that doesn’t mean I’m not gonna be there for you.” 

Ben looked up, a strange look on his face. He seemed to be judging whether or not Poe was being sincere. When he came to the conclusion that he was, the judgemental look turned to total confusion. 

“You’re a strange man, you know that?” he asked.

“So I’ve been told a time or two,” Poe said, a smirk crossing his face. It wasn’t the first time that he’d been told he was a bit odd, but to hear it from someone who’d once been his greatest enemy was kind of weird. “I know that it’s probably not possible, but if you want to talk, I’ll listen.”

Ben shook his head. Poe hadn’t expected he’d listen, but at least that line of communication had been opened between them. He reached over and touched the man’s heaving shoulder. 

“You know where I am,” he said. 


End file.
